


With Him

by 27twinsister



Series: Ace Week 2020 [6]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, LGBT Headcanon, M/M, Platonic Romance, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Hyde doesn’t like physical affection with anyone except Magis.
Relationships: Hyde/Magis
Series: Ace Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984576
Kudos: 1





	With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> Hyde-Asexual Alloromantic  
> Magis-Aromantic Allosexual

Hyde didn’t like physical affection much.  
Some people might have thought it was a Seaick thing, but it wasn’t. There were other Seaicks who quite liked platonically holding hands, cuddling, and even kissing. Just like Skicks and Landicks.  
So it was a Hyde thing.  
But there was one person who understood that. His partner Magis.  
Magis was the only person that Hyde liked being with. He wasn’t sure why. He was just...cute.  
“Magis?” Hyde asked one night while he was struggling to sleep. “Can we kiss?”  
That was a very rare request, so Magis paused for a moment before answering.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am. On the lips.”  
“Okay,” Magis consented, and their lips slowly pressed together.  
After they pulled away, Hyde fell asleep.  
Magis realized that was his first kiss.


End file.
